


是宿敌还是爱人

by POI_Ann



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, 同人本
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_Ann/pseuds/POI_Ann
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 11





	是宿敌还是爱人

“我给你带回来了。”瑞文在斗篷下发出了蚊子般的声音。  
  
康纳警惕地环顾四周，也压低了声音：“没被人发现吧？”  
  
“......我不明白你为什么不送到自己家。”  
  
“你不懂，快递寄上门我爸怎么可能会不看看是什么。”康纳小心翼翼接过瑞文带来的书。  
  
拆开包装的那一刻，康纳露出了笑容，瑞文裹紧了斗篷：“这是什么。”  
  
厚实的书，封面是超人公主抱莱克斯，两人身后则是一片硝烟战火，莱克斯把头靠在超人怀里，两个人对视着。  
  
还有封面上赤裸裸的标题《独占我的总裁》。  
  
“你不懂，”康纳深情抚摸着封面，“你不懂身为孩子的我有多希望双亲在一起。”  
  
我是无法理解。瑞文默默思考。  
  
“听说他们在小镇上就是一对，这本写的还是青梅竹马AU，作者说了不会通贩第二次，我必须买。”  
  
“我只能希望你别被发现。我们没办法从莱克斯·卢瑟的手中救下你。”瑞文友情警告了一句就消失了。  
  
  
  
  
瑞文的警告不是没有道理的。  
  
到了一周里去莱克斯那里住的日子，深感自己被“丧偶式育儿”的康纳悄悄带上了同人本。  
  
然后他在直播时太过激动撞倒了书架。  
  
书籍洋洋洒洒掉下来，偏偏掉在镜头前的就是那本《独占我的总裁》。  
  
封面朝上的那种。  
  
  
  
  
康纳紧急关掉了直播。几分钟后各大新闻网站纷纷登出“超级男孩是superluthor的cp粉”消息。  
  
在康纳同好们狂欢的时候，康纳面临着生命危险。  
  
  
  
莱克斯阴沉地站在放了氪石枪的保险柜面前，康纳不得不交出了本子。  
  
莱克斯随手翻开一页。  
  
正好是超人按着莱克斯肩膀逼他跪下来帮超人脱下制服的情节。  
  
莱克斯抬起头，冷冷的眼神看向康纳。  
  
康纳把眼一闭心一横：“父亲我错了！我你怎么罚我都可以但是不要去查那个作者，作者是无辜的！”  
  
“作者是无辜的还有谁不是？”莱克斯嗤笑，“无稽之谈，超人这种蠢货不配让我做出这种事情。”  
  
父亲的重点好像不太对。  
  
康纳寻思着下次是不是该买莱克斯在上的本子父亲会比较高兴。  
  
  
  
  
下一秒莱克斯手中的本子被夺走了，克拉克皱着眉头抱着双臂看着他。  
  
“你不应该拿氪石威胁康纳，莱克斯。而且你也不能去找作者的麻烦，我会看着你的。”  
  
救兵来得如此之快。  
  
莱克斯痛恨超人一副说教的样子：“你先看看内容再说吧。”  
  
克拉克随手翻开了一页。  
  
康纳用透视看见了书页侧边的章节数，开始在心底哀嚎：你们怎么总能翻到这种情节啊！  
  
克拉克看见的是描写超人将莱克斯带走囚禁在秘密基地里，并且不理会莱克斯使用润.滑.剂的请求，让莱克斯痛呼着抓紧了床单的内容。  
  
克拉克的脸越来越红，仿佛被烫到手一样把书扔到了桌上。康纳心疼地看着自己崭新的同人本封面出现了褶皱。  
  
“怎么会有人写这种情节！”克拉克手足无措，盯着地板。  
  
反而是最应该害怕的康纳冷静了下来：“你还没看见后面的情节。”  
  
克拉克如临大敌地盯着同人本：“我绝对不想知道。”  
  
康纳心说还好你没看见。  
  
后面情节是超人撕碎了莱克斯的衣物，只允许他裹着超人的披风在秘密基地里行走。  
  
  
  
  
“告诉我作者。”莱克斯命令道。  
  
为了喜欢的作者的生命安全，康纳紧紧闭上了嘴。  
  
克拉克挡在了莱克斯和保险柜之间：“我们说好的，你不能滥杀无辜，莱克斯。”  
  
“你管这叫无辜？”莱克斯难以置信。  
  
“我们都知道不是真的，这就够了，”克拉克扶额，“在床上我不会对你那么粗暴的。”  
  
好像哪里不对？  
  
康纳目瞪口呆。  
  
莱克斯冷哼了一声：“今晚我要上你。”  
  
“好的。”克拉克脸有点红。  
  
“等等——”康纳尖叫起来，“你们不是宿敌吗？”  
  
莱克斯严肃回答：“是的。”  
  
“原来你知道——不对。你们是宿敌为什么还上床？”  
  
“没有法律规定宿敌不能上床，就像没有法律规定宿敌不能有儿子。”莱克斯淡定地说。  
  
其实有法律也阻止不了你们吧！  
  
“......这不合逻辑。你们既是宿敌还是爱人。”康纳弱弱地说。  
  
“我们不是爱人。”莱克斯反驳。  
  
克拉克难以置信地看向莱克斯：“我们为什么不是？”  
  
“不是。”  
  
“是。”  
  
“不是。”  
  
  
  
  
打扰了。  
  
康纳用超级速度拿走了桌上的同人本，飞快打破窗户玻璃逃走了。  
  
他还能听见双亲愤怒的争执。  
  
他们居然是相爱的一家三口。  
  
康纳喜极而泣并下单了许多同人本。


End file.
